Tune of the United States
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Ever had a family time, and all you do is tell stories that you enjoy hearing? Well, the Jones family does also! Follow Alfred and his 55 children as they tell each other stories about their past, present, future, and even legends.
1. Tall, Handsome Stranger

"Dallas! Dallas!" A small boy ran through dry sand as he pulls up to a tall boy leaning back in a chair outside on the porch of the jailhouse. Holding out an envelope with the name Dallas scribble fast on it. His brown hair blows lightly as his soft caramel eyes lands on the badge on the tall boy's chest. "There's trouble in town! A stranger came into town looking for you! He wants a draw, stating that your time is up. He's covered in dust and he seems to have a fire in his eyes."

The tall boy clicks his tongue across his white teeth as he leans forward. Dusting off his black vest, while grabbing his gun from the table beside him. His silver badge shimmering in the sunlight as he flips his sandy brown hair out of his grayish-blue eyes. Putting on his straw hat, he nuggie the young boy's hair before whistling a tune for his horse.

"Tell your ma and pa, I might not make it for supper, Ross." Dallas smiles as Ross hugs him tightly before nodding. They glance up as a white stallion with a tan star on his forehead gallop towards them. Dallas jumps onto the saddle and clicks his heel onto the horse's hips. They ride off, leaving Ross in the dust, waving them goodbye.

"Austin...from what I'm feeling...it's Jack," Dallas smirks as the horse shook his mane madly. "I think he's mad at me for handing him over to the federal law for killing the guard at the Rio Grande River."

Austin shakes his mane as they rode into the middle of town quickly. Dallas clicks his tongue to stop Austin as he jumps off. Tipping his hat to block out the sun from his eyes. He glancing around to notice people gathering around him. They were whispering about the mystery man, and how he is stating he already mark his iron with a mark. He shook his head when Austin nudge his shoulder.

"He wants to meet you in the ol' field," a man spits into a spittoon.

"At noon Dallas, please don't go!" A woman gathers her two children near her hips. "He wants a draw, and says that your time is up."

"Yah!" Everyone cheers as they try to keep him there.

"People, people, I must get going," Dallas saddles up. He rubs Austin's neck as he neighs softly. "Keep me in your pray."

Dallas tips his hat as he gallops out of town with Austin. He keeps his eyes on the road as he came up to an empty field. Jumping down, he walks straight when someone coughs. Leaning against a rock, was a man with short brunette hair. There was not a hat on his head to keep the sun out of his reddish-blue eyes. His iron was flashing in the sun as he stood in front of Dallas.

"Jack," Dallas crosses his arms across his chest.

"Dallas, I have to thank you for locking me away for a long time, partner," Jack hiss.

"You earn it when you shoot that guard," Dallas puts his hands on his belt.

"If it wasn't for you, I would learn how to do this!" Jack quickly pulls out his pistol to feel something pierce his chest. Glancing up, he noticed Dallas had his pistol already pointed and fired. There was smoking coming out of the barrel when Jack clenches his chest and falls onto his knees. Cursing before his life flashes out of his eyes as he lays flat into the dirt lifeless.

"You forgot who taught you to draw brother," Dallas puts away his pistol as he walks away. Tears were rolling down as he climbs up onto Austin. "Now how am I going to tell Pa that you no longer alive. We both know only one of once would make it out alive."

* * *

"That is how I defeated the Villainous Jackson, aka Jack," Dallas taps the little girl in his arms nose. "It was hard knowing he was my brother that I defeated, not a random stranger."

"Dallas, he was going to kill you and be the new Texas." The girl hugs Dallas's neck tightly. Her silver-blonde hair flows down her back as some cover Dalla's back. Her violet eyes stare into his dark blue with sorrowfully as she looks up at him.

"Anastasia, you are one smart girl," Dallas whoops happily with a giant smile.

"You have to be if you were Russia's daughter." A man enters the room carrying an old box. His golden-wheat hair shifts under a worn cowboy hat. His sky blue eyes gather them as he places the moldy box in front of Dallas on the wooden table. "One of your brothers, I believe Zack, found this in his storage."

"What's in it?" Anastasia wiggles in Dallas's lap to get to the box with her tiny hands.

"All of Jack's stuff," Dallas coldly glares at the box.

"Dallas, it's time to let him go," Anastasia rubs Dallas's shoulder.

"I know," Dallas glances at Alfred with sadness. "Can you do it, dad?"

"Of course," Alfred smiles as he runs his fingers through Dallas's hair.

"Let's go see if our hippie bakes any cookies," Dallas laughs as Anastasia nods quickly. She jumps off his lap and drags him up and out of the room.

"There once was a tall, handsome stranger that wanted to be a state, but a strong willed sheriff defeated him to stay himself." Alfred picks up the box to exit the room. "Yet, he never gives up on his brother."

* * *

A/N: Thinking about starting up some one-shots on some states and America with some Johnny Horton songs and other songs.


	2. Edmund Fitzgerald

_November 10, 1975_

"Darn this harsh November wind," a boy hisses as he pulls his coat closer to him as the freezing rain pelts his body heavily. Gently patting the funnel, as he climbs around to reach officer's quarters. "It's going to a hard night for you, Fritz. It's only 1700 hour."

Pushing through the door, he shakes out his coat as he hangs it up to dry.

"Hey, Mil! How's the weather?" The captain turns to grin at the young boy, who he had taken like a son.

"Terrible," Mil smiles as he hugs the captain's leg. His soaking brown hair was nudging lightly as the other officer's whoop at the sight as the young boy hugging the captain. "We loaded up all the cargo from Wisconsin, and cook says we can not have supper since it's too rough to feed us, Captain."

"Ah lass, he is correct," Captain lightly pats Mil on the top of his head as he listens to the wind make the bell ring out in the rain. "Why don't you go lay down since you're bit far from land."

"But Cap," Mil cuts himself off to notice his fellow crewmates grin at him. "Alright captain."

"We have 29 crew ready, if we need you we'll wake ya," The first mate hugs Mil before shooing him out.

"See ya later Jimmy," Mil calls out before going down the deck to sleep in the holders. Closing his eyes, he softly sighs.

(Past Memories)

" _Miller, why do you want to go on that ship?" Alfred swipes a leaf out of his hair as he glances down at his son and daughter._

" _Yeah Millie, why do you want to go on that workhorse?" The girl tosses a rock into Lake Superior with ease._

" _I want to see Lake Superior on the Pride of the American flag," Mil grins as he opens his arms wide. "You wouldn't understand Paula."_

" _Why I oughta!" Paula huffs as she crosses her arms against her blue coat. "Pa tell him I don't want him to leave on that ship!"_

" _Paula dear, you have to let older brother go and do his own adventure," Alfred ruffs her long blonde hair as her blue eyes tear up as she sniffs_

" _Fine! But I hate you, Miller Duluth Jones!" Paula screams as she ran to town._

" _She'll forgive you if you bring her something back from her brothers from Michigan," Alfred lightly rubs his son's hair as he gives him an apple. "From York, he says he proud of you."_

" _Tell him thanks pa for me will ya?" Mil looks into his father's sky blue eyes with a sad smile._

" _You can when you get back Miller," Alfred winks at him before waving at the nearby person, it was Captain_ _Ernest M. McSorley. "Captain, it looks like you have one more crewmate."_

" _Ah, Mr. Jones and Mil." Ernest grins at the two before glancing around. "Now where is my new mate?"_

" _It's me, sir," Mil grins as Ernest laughs and ruffs his hair. "It'll be an honor to work with you again."_

" _It's my pleasure Mil," Ernest hugs the boy as he looks to the lake. "We should be fully loaded. Ready to go?"_

" _Yes, Captain!" Mil wave goodbye before kissing his father on the cheek as he follows Ernest to Fitz. "It's good to see you, ol' boy."_

 _The wind lightly brushes by his ear and cheek as Mil grins as it felt like a kiss was placed on his cheek. It seems to groan to welcome the crew as they set sail._

* * *

"Miller!" Mil jolts up as water wash up against his body as he begins to toss around to swim to the top. Glancing up, it was Jimmy holding out his hand as he took hold. Getting pull up to the deck, he coughs water up as the wind blows against him.

"What is going on Jimmy?" Mil looks around to see his fellow mates scurrying around as waves crash aginst the deck as Fitz begins to groan in pain.

"Water got into the most of the holders." Jimmy ties a rope around Mil's waist as he ties it around himself. "Captain's afraid we might be sinking!"

"That's not good," Mil pales as the ship's bell ring loudly as he heard waves crash around him. "We have to go under the deck, or to the officer's quarters!"

"Agree!" Jimmy tries to guide them towards the quarters as the ship was tossed around in the storm. He quickly grabs Mil as he holds onto the handrail as waves crash against them. "Miller are you okay?!"

Mil nods as he tries to clear water out of his mouth. Glancing into Jimmy's hazel eyes he freezes. He shakes his head as he tries to hang onto him.

"No, please Jimmy," Mill cries as he hugs Jimmy tight as he rubs his soak back.

"We'll be fine Millie boy, just wait for us okay?" Jimmy patted his head as he unties the rope. Lifting the boy up, he brings him over to one of the safe boats that were not damaged in the storm. Placing a cap and a coat on the boy, He quickly ties the rope to the seat, he lowers the boat as Miller cries out for him to stop.

"Captain's order, millie boy," Jimmy glance down at him with a sad smile.

Mil cries out for the ship as the waves push him quickly away from Fitz, he quiets down as he listens to Fitz cry out one more time as she went under. He yells as the wind whips his voice to the sky as he cries himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mil, Mill...answer me please," a voice calls out as Mil opens his eyes to a blonde man leaning down. There were bright lights on as nurses pass by the room

"Hello, uncle Mat," Mil answer softly as he tries to sit up.

"Don't move," Matthew coos as he fluffs up the pillow beneath his nephew.

"Where's am I?"

"Ontario," Matthew answers as he glances sadly at him. "You been out for a while now."

"How long?"

"Four days," Matthew sits down on the bed as he touches Mil's cheek. "Torro find you in a safe boat wet and frozen."

"Where's my crewmates?" Mil watches AMtthew's expression freeze as his eyes look down to the ground. "Where are my friends? WHERE ARE MY FAMILY?!"

"Mil...I'm sorry," Matthew wipes his eyes as he looks into Mil's eyes. "Fitz sank and took her crew with her.

"No...no...n-o" Mil hicks-up as he begins to cry. "Jimmy...Ernest."

"I'll leave you alone for now," Matthew gets off the bed as he turns the lights off. "Your father should be here soon."

Mil nods as he pulls his legs closer to his body as he sniffs lightly. Pulling the coat and cap from the chair nearby. He notices they were Jimmy's and Ernest's.

"You know what was going to happen huh," Mil sadly smiles as he puts the coat and the cap on as he lays in bed. "It was a good sail, hope to do it again soon."

Mil closes his eyes as he fell asleep holding onto the items. Alfred comes in quietly as he smiles down at his boy. Pulling the coat off, he covers the boy before placing the coat over like a blanket.

"They are proud of you Mil," Alfred touches his son's forehead, he places a kiss on his cheek. He looks out at the window as the sound of ringing bell rang out 29 times as he exits the room to see his brother. "A good captain knows when to save his crew just like a father knows what to give up to save his son."

* * *

November 10, 2015

"Millie, what are you doing out here alone?" Paula rides up on her bike as Mil sits cross-legged, staring out into the lake. Sitting next to him, she sighs heavily. "You thinking about her aren't you?"

"I know it's been 40 years since that terrible night, but it's so hard," Mil pulls down his hat as tears creep down his rosy cheeks.

"Millie," Paula rubs her neck before standing up. Turning around, she holds out her hand. "Come with me."

"Where?" Mil stares into her blue eyes as he took her hand. He was pulled up as a coat was placed on his shoulder.

"You are my captain!" Paula grins as she drags him to the boating deck. Gesturing to a boat bobbing by the deck, Mil eyes widen. It was an old steam engine with a fresh paint of coat. But what caught his eye was the name of the boat. Written in bright white was Edmund Fitzgerald II. "This is yours now."

"Why?" Mil wipes tears from his eyes as he glanced at his sister.

"Ersten wanted you to have your own before you guys took off those years ago, so he made me take care of it till dad thought it was a right time." Paula holds out her hand. "Do you want to go visit them?"

"You mean," Paula nods as Mil hugs his sister tightly. "Yes, let's go found Fitz and tell her how much I have grown. Also, I should tell Jimmy I'm not a shortie anymore."

Paula laughs as they climb aboard and set off to their adventure.


	3. Ghost Rider

"Get those cows moving," a man orders as he whips his rope at the ankles of the cattle. His straw hat tip on his silver hair as sweat glisten on his tan vest. The sun was setting as they made their way through jerk. "We do not need a rustler to come by, neither do we need a pogonip to take our breath! We lost our last herd from Texas, we do not need a repeat."

"Yes, sir," all the men yips as they ride by the cattle.

"Here comes our vaquera," one of the men whistle as the girl ride tall and proudly with a bull beside her. His black hide shines in the evening night against the tan hide of her horse. Her olive green eyes harden at their comments."Always trying to out do us. Can't believe boss hired her."

"Hey Cow Boss, we got stranger among our midst," the girl rides up to the man ordering

The man glances at her before turning to the bull beside her. His eyes widen as he pulls on his rein to a stop. He pales as the bull huffs and nudges the rope around his head. His red eyes at the man as it stomps the ground.

"Aldo, that is not a normal cattle." Cow Boss watches as the girl glances at the bull. The other riders watch with fear.

"Than why was he in the herd?" Albo glance at the bull with surprise.

"Quickly, let him lost. He'll bring bad luck!" Cow Boss orders as he slowly trots away from her.

"Yessir," Albo quickly jumps off her horse. She quickly pulls out her pocket knife from its sleeve from her belt. Grabbing the rope around the bull's muzzle, she smoothly cuts the rope. Jumping back as he shook his head loose from the rope. Taking her lasso from her hip, she waves it around to scare the bull away. "Get out of here!"

The men whisper among themselves before riding ahead to leaving her behind.

"Vaquera can handle this on her own," a man whistle as the others whistle.

"A girl should even be out here with all these men," another on tease harshly.

"What if she is really he?" Another mutters making the others whoop with laughter.

"That's why she has a boy's name," the youngest one hollers as they ride by the cattle through the rough country.

Albo clenches her fist as she stood up straight, Cow Boss glared at his men before turning back to Albo. Her eyes seem to blaze angrily as her breath seem to flutter in the cold air. The bull's eyes seem to glow as he stomps the dirty as he slowly makes his way to her side. His form seems to change slowly into a giant black bear. His claws glisten in the evening sun as he looks down at Albo. She looks up at him as he places his head on his shoulder. Glancing at Cow Boss before pointing at the men. The bear roars as it stomps towards them angrily.

"Albo, what is the meaning of this!" Cow Boss quickly jumps off his horse to grab her wrist. He caught the glimpse of her eyes to notice they were glowing.

"Our Cowman hired me to capture the rustlers that are responsible for stealing his last herd," Albo smiles sadly at the man. "You, Johnny, had cotton pulled over your eyes to not notice your men were the ones taking the cattle to a jigger trying to run my boss out of business."

Johnny just stood there as he watches his fellow workers were killed. He cried silently as he remembers all the memories he had made with his men. He watches as the bear returns slowly, nuzzling Albo.

"This is goodbye," Albo nods at the bear as he turns into a black mustang. Climbing up, she tips her hat at Johnny. "The cattle will stay right here since some of my riders are watching over them."

"What are you?" Johnny stares up at her in fear.

Albo grins widely as she covers her mouth with a bandana. The sun sets, as a small flame starts on the mustang's tail. He gasps as the flame eat the horse's body and ALbo's body as they stood there in flames. Her skin melted off, as her olive green eyes blaze like a flame as a laughter fills the night sky.

"I'm just a ghost rider, and if you don't change your way," Albo points at Johnny's heart. "You'll become just like me."

Johnny faints as she yips away fast. Leaving small fires as she gallops to the horizon.

* * *

"Evening Albu," Alfred scratches the between the black mustang's eyes. He smiles as his head pushed lightly up as the horse nuzzle his neck. "Albo hasn't come to visit you lately has she?"

He looks towards the abandoned house across from the burned down barn. He holds out a carrot and rubs Albu's neck, humming a small tune. He watches as the sun begins to set as he sighs heavily.

"Pa, what are you doing out here so late?" Dallas walks over with a Blue Lacy following his footsteps. "Heel Austin."

"Austin finally shapes shift, huh," Alfred smiles at his son. "Have you seen your sister lately?"

"It's a full moon tonight," Dallas watches as Albu stomps the ground as he huffs angrily."She is still afraid of the person she used to be. All of those people..."

"Dallas," Alfred hiss at his son as he grabs his shirt roughly. "She was doing what her deal says. It was to keep her alive since she was original The Comanche empire that was supposed to have been dissolved. I should have stopped her."

"It's not your fault pa," a quiet voice comments as Dallas and Alfred watch a thin girl walk around the burnt down barn.

"Albo," Alfred releases Dallas as he gathers her in his arm. He combs her long oak brown hair as he looks over her. "Why haven't you call me or any of your siblings. We were worried about you."

"I-I'm sorry pa," Albo winces in pain. "I been trying to found a way to break my deal, b-but.."

"Shush, Albo," Dallas opens the gate as Albu trots over to them. His mane and tail were on fire as he left fire hoofprints behind him.

"Albuquerque," Albo touches his nose as her hand blaze. She winced slightly as Alfred places a kiss on her forehead.

"It's time to go be a hero," Alfred smiles down at her. "Go be a Ghost Rider."

Albo looks at him before glancing at her brother who also nod in agreement. She slowly stands up against Albu with their help. She smiles at them as she climbs onto Albu's back. She flames on and glanced towards the horizon. Alfred and Dallas watch as two other riders trot towards them. One had a green flame and the other was yellow.

"Carlito...Tad." Alfred nods at the other Riders.

"Uncle," The green one tips their hat as the other nods at Dallas. They turn to Albo and hold out their hands to the horizon.

Albo turns to Alfred and Dallas as she pats Albu's neck. She smiles as She turns to the others. She kicks Albu in the hips as her teeth click. They watch as all three gallop in full force to the sky.

"Ghost Raiders in the sky," Alfred smiles as Dallas hung his arm around his neck.

* * *

A/N: IF you can guess who Albo is, then you get to choose the state and the song.


End file.
